


The Dying Sun

by LullabiesCradle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, First try?, Gen, fairytale, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabiesCradle/pseuds/LullabiesCradle
Summary: The sun has started to die, and John will do anything to save his family





	The Dying Sun

To try to keep the sun from dying was considered an impossible task that no one had dared to attempt. It was just considered inevitable, you know? The sun had given all of her love and hope, her Light had shined down since before the kingdom was born. So when she started to grow dim, they all thought that this was it. That the end had come and it was time to succumb to the Dark. 

John knew there had to be more. If the sun had lived so long, had held off the Dark for an eternity, surely She could bear to shine once more? John had decided to set off on a quest to save the sun from giving up. His village had written him off as a madman. His family had little faith in him either. They were all content to wait for the Dark to finally have the town in His grasp. John left his home behind, praying to his god that he would make it in time.

The young man had one chance to reach the sun so that She could hear his words. He had to climb the peak of the tallest mountain in the land. It was a treacherous journey, but he knew it was his only shot.

The first obstacle he faced was outrunning the Dark. Anything that fell within His shadow, was frozen. Without Sunlight, without Her warmth, there was no way for life to flourish. Frozen in time, statues were made of once-living, breathing people. John had no way of making it to the mountain's peak on his own. The first large town he made it to, John traded his mothers amulet for the fastest horse they had. It pained him to part with it, but he knew it was for the better good.

With the help of his horse, John had made it a fourth of the way to the mountain. As what was left of daylight faded away, John realized his second obstacle. If he tried to travel at night, with no hearth or stove to give him warmth or light, surely the Dark would take him too. Frantically searching, John realized he could make a torch if only he gave up his shirt. Lovingly crafted by his younger sister, he knew she would cry if she knew the fate of her hard work. As he wrapped it around a branch, lighting it with his one spare match, he told himself it was for the better good.

Traveling through the night, he could see the mountain as the dawn arrived. As he grew closer, he found his third obstacle. The rising sun behind the mountain left a shadow over the entire path to the top. His torch, having burnt out just before daybreak, was no longer there to chase the Dark off. John knew time was growing short, the night had been the longest yet. Knowing that this was his best chance, John dismounted and began to run up the mountain.

He could feel Him at his back. Creeping ever closer. The Dark was itching, begging to take John. To have him in His grasp like the rest of the kingdom.  
John could barely stay ahead of it. Fear coursed through him as he realized that it may not be enough. When he caught sight of the peak, relief almost overwhelmed him. He had thought his quest was at a end and rushed even more. It was his downfall.

With his one-track mind, he didn't think to look at the ground. Until he fell through it, that is. John fell through the mountain, all the way to the caverns in the bottom.

It was dark. So very dark. John couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. It made no difference down here. The cold began to seep in. His fingers were going numb, and he could no longer feel his toes. Faintly, he could hear the echoing sound water dripping. Utter silence except for the maddening drip, drip, drips...

There was someone in here with him. John wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain of it. Fear ran like ice through his veins. With a shaky voice, he called out.

"Hello?"

John heard it echo, bouncing on and off the walls that surround him. 

"Hello." A voice answered, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. As if it was whispered in his ear and yelled from a distance simultaneously. "This is unusual. Nobody talks first down here, much less so politely."

"That's a shame. Could you please tell me where we are?" Even as John sweats in fear, he couldn't bring himself to be rude. His mother would swat him if she ever heard of him being impolite to anyone, no matter who they are.

"What an interesting question!" hummed the voice in his ear. "It's nice to get a new question every once in a while. Normally, the first thing that comes out is 'Who are you?'. People are always much more concerned about that little fact."

A little unsettled, John swallowed discreetly before answering.

"You haven't done anything to me so far, and I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt. I much rather know how I got here, and where 'Here' is."

That seemed to please Him. John had a distinct feeling the He was smiling

"How nice! Someone hasn't assumed the worst in me for once! Allow me to introduce myself." Faintly, John could make out a figure in the distance. A soft glowing silhouette of a person. "I am what you people call the Dark. A pleasure to finally meet you, John." 

A jolt of terror coursed through John.

"Please wait, don't assume the worst yet! Please, I beg you, let me explain." The glowing figure had his arms reached out to John, as if he was scared he somehow would run off and would need to hold him still.

"I have been watching your entire journey, to save Light from herself. I understand why you are so reluctant to talk with me, but I need you to know this; I am not trying to hurt people.” Dark sighed. “A long time ago, before your kingdom had ever begun to exist, I used to live up in the sky with Light. We used to work together to take care of this land. She would shine down, give you warmth and brightness during the day. I was there to cool down the night, and allow people the shade they needed to sleep." 

The voice grew quiet, then continued, His voice sounding somber and a bit wistful if John was honest.

"One day, I fell out of the sky. I fell all the way to the bottom of this mountain, and I have never been able to leave. I can't leave. Not on my own. I know Light has been growing weaker, without me up there to help Her. Light is dying, and I can't save her from down here."

John no longer felt scared. He lost his fear halfway through Dark's story. All that was left was pity, and a deep desire to help. John took a calming breath and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

With an incredulous tone, Dark replied. "Are you sure? Are you sure you are willing to help me? I have indirectly caused you much misery. Are you completely sure?"

John nodded firmly. "If getting you back to the sun will keep Her from giving up, then of course! It's what I set out to do after all."

Dark laughed a beautiful glittery noise. "The only way you could help me is to lend me your soul. Each persons soul makes enough light that it would allow me to see the way up. I'm afraid by the time we reach the top of the mountain, your soul will shatter into billions of pieces. I would be able to save Light, but your body would be stuck down here forever."

The young man faltered at that. He began to reconsider. John would never make it back home, to see his mother or sister again. But without the sun, they wouldn't ever be able to live away from a torch or fire. They would never see daylight again. With this final thought, John was sure of his choice. It was for the better good.

"If it means saving all I know, then I am willing to do it. Willing to die for it. I just have one request. You said you used to live in the sky with the sun. Will you please tell me what we called you?"

The Dark walked closer to John and held out a hand for him to take.

"I was called the moon."  
John took His hand.

To be a soul leaving a body is an incredibly odd moment. John supposed this is what it felt like to be a ghost. If ghosts glowed that is. 

Together, they flew up and out of the caverns of the mountain. They flew up to its peak, and up to the sun. She was barely giving any light at all. It was a sunset nearing dusk, only this was to be her final one. She began to shine brighter as She saw Dark make His way to Her.

John was barely aware of anything now. It took every bit of him to not fall apart now.

Dark took his rightful place, telling Light she could relax for a bit. The moon was back in the sky, and John knew he could rest now. 

John closed his eyes. And shattered into an immeasurable amount of pieces.

Dark gathered what was left of John soul into his hands. The pieces were like sharp twinkling bits of glass. Softly, Dark told them,

"Thank you, my friend. For the gift you have given me and Light. For the peace you have brought this land. Even if you are no longer here in person, you are forever one of us." 

Dark threw the shards into the air, and they covered the heavens. Little dots of light could be seen all over the night sky. 

"Thank you John. You are one of us now. As I am the moon and She is the sun, you are now the stars. Please, be at rest now."

Smiling, Dark guarded the night, and Light watched over the day. They would continue their silent vigil in peace forevermore. 

The End.


End file.
